


Dany - Garden Dress [wallpaper]

by miravisu



Category: Digital Art - Fandom, Game of Thrones (TV), Wallpaper - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miravisu/pseuds/miravisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collage of Dany, wearing that Quarth garden dress from Game of Thrones episode 2.05, as well as wallpaper it was used in later on made by me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dany - Garden Dress [wallpaper]

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/miravisu/7834670702)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/miravisu/7834671322)

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted [here](https://www.flickr.com/photos/miravisu/7834670702/) and [here](https://www.flickr.com/photos/miravisu/7834671322/) on flickr and [here](http://miravisu.tumblr.com/post/80181940525/collage-and-wallpaper-by-me-based-on-caps-of) on tumblr.  
> For direct link to download wallies in different sizes, please lookie [here](http://miravisupixels.livejournal.com/4083.html) on LJ.


End file.
